NARUTO: The Ultimate Ninja (Re-do)
by zangetsugatensho
Summary: What if Naruto met the Nine-Tails early? What if "Believe it!" wasn't his annoying catchphrase that would come to every sentence of his first video game debut, anyways. You get the picture. Intelligent and Powerful Naruto, instead of that dweeb from the real story. (No offense Kishimoto-sama, I wouldn't be writing this if I didn't love the show/manga) (This is a re-try for me.)


NARUTO: The Ultimate Ninja (Re-make)

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_**

"Dialogue"  
><em>'Thoughts'<em>  
><strong>"Fox Kurama Dialogue"<strong>**  
><strong>**_'Fox Kurama Thoughts'_****  
><strong>_  
><em>  
><strong>Chapter 1: The Boy Masked as a Demon<strong>

Uzumaki Naruto was a blonde orphan boy of four years and five months of age. He knew nothing of his parentage, nor did he care at all at this time. All he ever knew was the back of a villager's hand and a scowl cold enough to scare Satan himself on every interaction he had with anyone. One night, March the fifteenth, it was especially bad. Running frantically down the street, a large mob of adults hot on his heels, Naruto was crying as he ran as fast as his feet could take him away from an angry crowd chasing him with rakes and torches attempting to hit him.

A small stone lay in the middle of the road, and the small blonde boy tripped over it, falling on his hands and elbows, with as big of a thud as his small frame would allow for sound. He started to get up, only to be struck on the back with a stick, and then stomped on multiple times due to the mob, he was thinking to himself, '_What did I ever do to deserve this? I..._' before he was suddenly struck on the head and knocked out before finishing his thought... He managed to wake up (or so he thought) in a dark, dismal, prison-like corridor, flooded in about six inches of water.

**"Runt, follow my voice, I wish to speak with my vessel..."**A loud, booming, demonic voice echoed from one of the cell-block looking entrances. Naruto, being curious, yet slightly scared, decides to walk toward the beckoning voice.

The blonde being curious as he follows where the voice came from, asks, "W-who's there?"  
>Before he knew it, he was standing in front of a large gate, held together by a peculiar sealing tag plastered on the lock. He walked close to the cage, trying to get a close look of what was inside. Suddenly before him, were large, feral red eyes, and a giant set of canine-like teeth glaring before him.<p>

He was so shocked at the sudden appearance, that he fell back and landed on his bum, face showing an expression of sheer terror. His eyes adjusted more to the dismal area, revealing a red fox, about ten-stories in size, with nine tails waving about furiously behind him.

**"Listen brat, as much joy I get watching you piss yourself before me, we need to speak of a topic much more serious..."**The large fox spoke to the ant-like, in comparison, blonde. 

"U-um... D-don't hurt me... Please... I... I don't know h-how I got here! I... I'm s-sorry, please don't h-hurt me!" The boy began crying at the sight of the demon, truly terrified at what creature was before him, separated only by a few feet and a gate equaling a few stories taller than the fox itself. 

**"SILENCE CHILD! I need none of your petty fear. I despise those weak like you..."**The fox said, seemingly becoming annoyed by the weakness shown in the boy who was before it. 

Naruto, now paralyzed with fear, stiffens up and stops all shaking and crying in fear. He continued to sit before the demon. He asked hesitantly, "W-what are you? a-and where am I? W-wasn't I just being attacked by the villagers? H-how did I.. get here?" He looked around curiously but his lips still quivering slightly, but he bit his lower lip to qualm the shaking of it, afraid to anger the large beast caged before him. 

**"Listen well, runt. I'm about to explain exactly that which you have asked. I mean you no harm... I, brat,"**the demon started, setting itself into a more pompous looking stature before continuing, **"am the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon, Kyuubi no Kitsune. You, Kit, are inside of your own mind. I have summoned you here to speak with you, for you... are my host. You were, indeed, just attacked by the villagers, one of them knocked you unconscious. But you were rescued by a few of the ANBU who were patrolling, and you now lie physically in the Konoha Hospital."**Kyuubi explained to the boy, trying to contain a neutral composure as to not scare the shit out of the blonde. 

Naruto, seeming to understand that this fox meant no danger to him, gets up, and dries his eyes with his sweater sleeves. Now looking rather upset, he lashed out at the monster before him, "Y-you! You're the reason everyone hates me! What did I ever do to deserve all the beating and scolding I got? How come I got stuck with you? It's not like I wanted to be what I am!" He finished, now rather heated at the giant fox spirit before him.  
><strong>"BRAT, YOU DARE SHOW SPITE TOWARDS ME? YOU ACT LIKE I WANTED TO BE SEALED INSIDE OF SUCH A PATHETIC CONTAINER!"<strong>Kyuubi rose its killer intent high enough to knock the pissed off boy on his ass, and paralyze him in fear again, before continuing his explanation. **"Listen kit, this is the exact reason I'm speaking with you. I wish to train you to become strong. So you won't have to worry about being killed by those shit-stains you call villagers... Now, wake up. Someone wishes to speak with you in the physical realm. Now that we have established a connection, I can guide you to do what you need to do via thoughts. You think it, I hear it."**The Fox said before Naruto was snapped back to consciousness. 

An old man of possibly late seventies to early eighties in age, with grey hair and neatly trimmed beard cresting about an inch below his chin, a red and white robe, and a large sun-shade hat, saying "Fire" in Kanji, sat in the chair next to the hospital bed where the boy lied down. Naruto looked at him seriously, before stating, "Jii-sama... We need to talk."

The old man looked at him, and sighed to himself. "Naruto, I was about to say the same thing, minus the 'Jii-sama,' part. Haha." The old man chuckled before staking a serious expression across his face. "You first, Naruto..." The Third Hokage said.  
>"I just spoke with the Nine Tailed Fox... Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto said with a gloomy expression on his face.<p>

The Hokage looked down and took a deep breath, "Naruto, that's why I came here to talk to you, I felt you should know why the villagers attack you so often. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I hoped it wouldn't turn out this way, which is why I held this conversation off for so long... I made it law that no-one could speak of it, under penalty of death. But, I guess it didn't stop them from continuing their poor treatment to you... I apologize." 

**"Accept the apology Kit, we don't need any complications. Tell him you wish to go train yourself in the training grounds so you aren't so helpless, and if you can have all access to the Village Library, and can't be denied access to any of the shops."**The fox told Naruto through his thoughts. 

"It's okay, Jii-san... But I'm alright, can I go... I... I want to train myself so I don't get picked on so easily... Also, I was wondering if I can have access to the Konoha Library, among the other shops... they never let me in, and if I try to, they end up hitting me." The blonde said reassuringly to the Old Kage, who simply nodded his head in approval.

"Yes Naruto, I will have one of my ANBU notify all shop keepers and library attendants that denying you entrance will mean prison time. Go on now." The old man said with a smile, _'I'm glad you're doing something about it, Naruto. Make me proud.'_The old man thought to himself as the boy scurried out of bed and quickly out of the hospital. 

**"First things first Kit, I need you to head to the library and gather as many scrolls on taijutsu, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, and ninjutsu as you can."****  
><strong>

"Okay, Kyuubi-sama!" Naruto unthinkingly said out loud. 

**"Secondly, when you talk to me, don't say it out loud, it makes you look like a mental patient..."****  
><strong>

_'Okay, Kyuubi-sama!'_Naruto said mentally, earning a slight chuckle from the demon. The demon thought to itself,

**_'This kid's alright... This might actually work'_**_**  
><strong>_

Naruto then did as he was instructed, and came out of the library with a large sack filled with scrolls of miscellaneous and various jutsu. He continued walking down the road, and thought _'Okay, what should I do now, Kyuubi-sama?'_

**"Now, I need you to head to a tool shop, and by arm, leg, and body weights that can be adjusted with Chakra, as well as 10 Kunai, 30 Shuriken, 10 Senbon, and 50 Blank Paper Tags for placing seals on. You have enough to afford it."**The fox said shortly before Naruto could protest about lack of funds. But, after the assurance, Naruto happily went to the tool shop and bought what he needed, noticing that he did, in fact, have enough funds much to his surprise. **"Now kit, I know you're not going to like this very much, but I need you to cut down tremendously on your ramen intake."**

_'Wh-what?! Why?!'_Naruto almost dropped everything he was carrying at what the fox just told him.

**"Because, you need to put healthy food into your body, not all that sodium and artificial nonsense you find sickeningly delicious... You have to trust me on this one, kit... I will permit it once a week. Depending on your performance. I need you to be healthy for my training, otherwise it will kill you. Got it?"**

_'Fine...'_Naruto grumbles underneath his breath, _'What next, Kyuubi-sama?'_he asked. 

**"Now, go to the training field, and I'm going to teach you about Chakra, and after, I will teach you a jutsu that will increase your capability far beyond what you can comprehend. It's called the****_Kagebunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)_****. It will help speed up your progress because each clone you make will transfer its memories to you when dispelled. Meaning, say you have one clone. You both do some studying or learning from different things, you will not only learn what you read, but you learn what they learned too after you dispel it. Understand?"**The boy nodded in understanding.

_'I really can't wait to start... You went from a scary demon thing to a personal idol in less than a day in my book, hehe.'_He implied as he made his way to the training ground. Walking with a big cheesy grin across his face, not paying attention all the glares the villagers were giving him, seeming to piss them off even more, but he remained oblivious. He soon found himself at the training ground and set down his sack of scrolls, and his sack of tools. _'Okay, you said something about teaching me about Chakra before you teach me the Clone Jutsu. So..?'__  
><em>

**"Okay kit, so do you know anything about Chakra?"**The Fox asked the boy, who responded with a simple nod. _'Yeah, it's the energy ninja use to use jutsu, and you gather it from inside yourself by making hand seals and focusing it to where it needs to go. I suppose an example I've heard of are fire-styles generally focus the Chakra into the lungs, right?_

**"Impressive kit, you are correct... So, I need you to make this hand seal, gather a lot of Chakra, and then do what you know on making a clone."**The Fox put an image of two hands, on both the index and the middle finger were extended, but crossing each other in a slight "X" formation. Naruto does this, and completes the jutsu, a bunch of puffs of smoke appear around him, and he notices 29 exact copies of himself all around him. He had a look of complete exuberance at his feat. 

"I DID IT! YAHOO!" He exclaimed at his success.

** "Well done hit. Okay, next. I want three studying the Taijutsu scrolls, three studying the Kenjutsu scrolls, three on Ninjutsu, and then six on Fuinjutsu. I want two practicing fighting with Kunai and three throwing Kunai, five with Shuriken, and four with Senbon. I want you to put the weights on you, and make the arms and legs weigh each two and a half pounds each and the body weight to ten pounds, since you're still a child of about four and a half years in age. I want you to run for an hour, do five sets of twenty push-ups, five sets of ten minutes of jumping-jacks, and ten sets of a fifty sit-ups, afterwards dispel the Kagebunshin. Go home, eat dinner, and rest for the night, we will be continuing this exact regiment for two weeks, each time you finish reading a scroll, replace it with a new one, each time you feel the weights becoming easier, increase them until you feel the same strain you had. Got it, kit? When I'm done with you, you will at the very least be able to get away, and if you want to, decimate the villagers who are foolish enough to attack you."****  
><strong>

_'Alright!'_Naruto replied with a smile as he puts the weights on, and tells his clones what to do. He adjusts the weights, noticing that though the weight is small, it's heavy for his young frame. _'H-hey... Kyuubi-sama... D-don't you think this is a little heavy?'_

**"No, now get going. I'm inside your body, I'm putting the perfect amount of strain, so you both don't hurt yourself, and you don't under-work yourself. Trust me. Now run maggot."**

At this, Naruto ran. He ran and ran. After running, he did the other exercises Kyuubi had asked him to. His clones did what Kyuubi wanted, and at the end of the day, he dispelled the jutsu. A tidal wave of information hit him all at once, and all he could say was, "Wow..."

With that, he walked home to his shitty abandoned apartment complex, opened the door and set his things down. He prepared a balanced meal consisting of pork and a large assortment of veggies on steamed white rice that Kyuubi gave the recipe for, and a tall glass of milk. He took a hot shower to relax his aching body, and he put on his night-wear, and fell on his bed, and passed out before his head hit the pillow. The Kyuubi was healing his worn muscles with its Chakra while the boy slept, making sure he could do it again tomorrow. Which he did, every single day. 

(Time Skip Two Weeks) 

At the end of the two weeks Naruto, who was visibly more defined and toned already, was at the training field at 6:00 AM sharp for the next set of lessons Kyuubi spoke of the night before.

**"Alright runt**, **that was the end of your conditioning. Now, we begin sparring with the Taijutsu you learned. I want you to make twenty clones today, and I want you to be able to all of them without a single blow being landed on you by the end of the day. Do it until you can defeat all twenty without a single blow being landed, each time you get hit, you have to restart at twenty clones... I'm going to add ten clones each day until you can do this with one hundred clones. Keep your weights on too. You're at seven and a half pounds on each arm and leg, and twenty-five on your body. Keep it at that until this training is complete."**

Naruto felt sweat bead on his forehead by his Sensei's seemingly ridiculous requests, but did what he was told like any good, willing to learn pupil would. He creates twenty clones, and begins the sparring. Within the first minute he is overwhelmed by the number. Not even managing to dispel one before taking a hit and being knocked to the ground. He gets up, and tries again. By 8:00 AM he was able to manage to dispel two clones before taking a hit. By noon, four clones. Naruto took a break for a sashimi bento he made for lunch for a half hour. He continued what he was training to do...

(Time Skip through the majority of the fight.)

It's 10:23 PM, it's just him, and one more clone, ready to attack the other, the clone lunges at Naruto only to receive an uppercut straight to the jaw, sending it up into the air before dispelling in a puff of white smoke. "Haha... I did it... It took me sixteen hours but I did it..." his breathing strained and heavy, obviously exhausted.

The Kyuubi smiled and thought to itself. **_'He actually did it... This kid really is something...'_**__**"Go home, eat, shower, and rest. We're only getting started, Kit. 6:00 AM Sharp tomorrow, right here. Thirty Clones."**And the process repeated.

(Time Skip the eight days)

At the end of the ninth day, approximately 7:25 PM, Naruto roundhouse kicked the last clone of his hundred clone spar, dispelling it as it crashes into a tree with a poof sound and a cloud of smoke. He didn't seem as strained today as the previous days. Probably because it was more muscle memory, quite literally because each clone he dispelled he got their experience and memories from the fights.

So, at this time, he had more battle experience the most Chuunin do in the Hidden Leaf due to his use of Shadow Clones, Kyuubi figured. Not that anyone would think that a four year old would look the part, not even Naruto himself knew exactly how good he really was. He was improving at a rate unheard of in the leaf, and not one single person knew about it, yet. He patted the dirt off of himself, and stretched as far as his size would allow, and let out a quick yawn. _'Kyuubi-sama, what are we going to do now that I'm done with Taijutsu training?'_He asked inwardly to his 'room-mate of sorts.' 

**"Hasty to learn as ever Kit, I like it. Obedient and straight to the point, I can tell you will go far with my help, boy. Tomorrow we will begin Kenjutsu at 6:00 AM. I need you to go to the weapon shop and buy a sword fitting for your current size."**Kyuubi replied to his question before continuing. **"This one we are going to spend at least a year on. Simply because we are going to incorporate your weights with your training, as well as Taijutsu, blocking, parrying, dodging. You will be training with clones. It's going to be the same as your Taijutsu training, except we're going to start with one clone, and then add one every week. Should you get cuts or gashes, I shall heal them on the spot. We will do this for until you are seven years old. It's April 9 today. You should be able to defeat fifty two clones with Kenjutsu by this time next year. This will include blocking, avoiding, parrying, and countering attacks which entitle, thrown Kunai, Shuriken, and Senbon, as well as sword-to-sword combat. There will be a mixture of Taijutsu thrown into the mix as well occasionally, seeing I can relay information to your clones as well. Understand everything Kit?"**

To which the dopey looking, but really anything but, blonde responded with _'Sure do, Kyuubi-Sensei! Hehe!'_With that the blonde boy headed toward the village from the training field.

He walks down the road paying no attention to all the glares from the adults. He walked into the weapon shop, and notices a young girl with brown hair in twin buns, a pink kimono style battle uniform, and shinobi-type battle pants, probably about a year or two older than him marveling at the display cases, hardly containing drool from escaping her agape mouth. She hears the bell chime signalling another person in the store, and quickly stands erect and regains her composure, quickly wiping the drool off her mouth.

_'What's with her?'_Naruto thought to himself, before going up to the clerk who gave him a glare, before asking for a sword that would fit his size, and he gave the man a paper with his measurements, and another paper with the Hokage's signature making the man behind the counter gulp deeply before running into the back room, and coming out with a nice looking katana, about three-quarters the length of the small-but-fit boy's body and presented it to Naruto with a reluctant bow, to which the blonde whisker face, took with a happy grin. He gave the sword a few swings, deciding if it was the right size and weight, to which Kyuubi inquired

**"It's good, Kit. It feels right, and it's a stable and sturdy material. I'd actually tip the guy above the payment, so you'll be in good favor for the future."**Naruto smiled, and payed the man a twenty percent tip above the price of the blade, which the man seemed to be confused at, but shook his head, and turned away making sure not to show the blonde that he was happy for what the boy did for him. Naruto thanked the man and walked out of the store with a pleased smile. 

The girl with the twin buns brown hair ran out after Naruto and tapped his shoulder lightly, making him stop and turn around. "Huh? Hey, you need something?" He asked politely.

To which the girl responded, "Um... Hi... I'm Tenten... c-could you buy me a Kunai, please?" At this he immediately took one out of his pouch with a smile and handed it to the girl, who smiled brighter than a toddler on Christmas.

"Nice to meet you Tenten, I'm Uzumaki Naruto" He replied with a grin "T-thank you Uzumaki Naruto-kun!" She said as she hugged him and quickly ran off without allowing him to say anything. "U-um... s-sure... no... problem... That was weird..."

**"Indeed Kit, that was pretty weird... must be a weapon Otaku or something..."**

_'Looks like it... What should I have for dinner tonight? I'm thinking Dango sounds good...'_

**"Sounds alright to me, Kit..."**

After Dinner at the Dango Shop, he went straight home took a shower, and went to sleep. Waking up inside of his own mind.

**"Welcome back, Kit."**The Fox greeted its host rather warmly. 

"What'cha need Kyuubi?" He asked rather nonchalantly. To which the Fox responded rather shortly with an explanation.

**"Well... There's a few things actually. One of them has to do with when your training concludes for the Kenjutsu. I wish for you to enter the Academy. The second is... this place..."**The Kyuubi said with rather distaste. 

"Um... I'm not really sure what you mean, Kyuubi-sama... 'This place,' elaborate please?" Naruto responded.

**"Your mindscape... as you can see, looks like a prison. It's flooded with six inches, and it's just a really shitty place to live in, in my opinion... You have the power to change the appearance... It would really be nice to, erm... you know? Not live in a prison..."**The Fox smirked questionably at its own request to the boy. Who simply shrugged closed his eyes, and when he opened them, it was a lush forest surrounded by mountains on all sides, a river split through the forest, leading to a large waterfall a few hundred meters downstream, falling into a basin pool.

He turned to the Fox to ask, "Is this bett-..." He stopped mid-sentence when he saw the ten story fox demon rolling around in the grass, much like a dog would on a nice day, rubbing his face into the brush and grass. "-er?" He couldn't help but sweatdrop at the fact that most terrifying creature in existence was nothing more than a puppy on a nice day in its new environment

**"Yes! I don't know how you did this so quickly, but Kami yes! Thank you, Naruto! It's been so long since... outside... Love it..."**Kyuubi said a little too happy with its new home.

"Okay, this is getting weird, I'm going to sleep now, okay? See ya, Kyuubi-sama..." Naruto closed his eyes, and entered the world of dreams. 

Naruto woke up at 4:45 the next morning, got up with a yawn and a stretch. He gave his hair a ruffle before getting up and walking to the bathroom. He got into the shower, and had the water on cold. He rinsed his hair and washed his now, clearly toned body. Paying no attention to himself really and just focusing on getting clean and ready. He hops out and dries off, getting his clothes on for the day, consisting of a black shirt with the familiar red Uzumaki Spiral on it, and white cargo shorts. He makes his way into the kitchen and begins making a breakfast consisting of a tall glass of milk, and oats with fresh berries he picked by the training field, guided by Kyuubi so he didn't poison himself with the wrong berries. After that he cleaned the dishes and put them away, brushed, and flossed his teeth, mouth washed, and put on deodorant and grabbed all of his gear. Then headed out to the training field again, arriving at 5:30 AM on the dot to start by doing his stretches until 6:00 AM struck.

**"Morning, Kit. Thank you again for making the mindscape more...****_Home-like_****. Okay, so. Make a clone, and I want you to do Kenjutsu sparring with it for an hour using the Katana you just bought. The Increase the weights on your arms and legs to ten pounds each, and I want your body weights thirty to be pounds. Begin."**At this, Naruto obediently did as he was asked, creating a clone, and they began sparring with each other just using swords. Naruto easily overpowered it despite the having the added weight due to all the accelerated training thus far. It took about thirty-five seconds before the clone was dispelled from a slash.

**"Kit, we might have to make this more difficult. Start with three clones today, one will use Taijutsu, one will use thrown weapons, and one will use the sword... Also, you seem to be a natural at this. So we're only going to be doing Kenjutsu training four days a week, and the other three, I'm going to teach you Chakra control. With leaf balancing, tree-climbing, and water-walking. Leaf Balancing will be the easiest, tree climbing will be slightly more difficult, and water-walking will be a possible challenge for you. Go!"**With this, Naruto made the three clones, and had a slightly more difficult time but still more than able to accomplish, but he repeated this process until the day was finished at 6:30 PM. 

**"Kit, tomorrow we will be doing the leaf balancing training. You will make 100 clones and do it until you can balance leaves covering every inch of your body. Understand?"**

To which Naruto said his usual complacent agreement. _'Yes, Kyuubi-Sensei!'_and that's exactly what he did. With the help of the hundred clones he was able to accomplish it by noon. Which really seemed to surprise Kyuubi. The Fox had him jump straight into tree climbing.

**"Keep the clones, and you'll be done with this one in no time, too. This one, you need to concentrate Chakra at the base of your feet, and then you need to climb the tree, using ONLY your feet. You will notice that too little Chakra will not let you stick, but too much and you shoot yourself off the tree when you take the next step. It's about controlling the amount, not the place this time."**

_'Alright, Kyuubi-Sensei!'_Naruto exclaimed, eager to start and prove himself. He was able to run a few steps before slipping off and landing on his feet. _'Okay, that wasn't enough. Try a little more this time'_He thought as he tried again, he got much further this time, but half-way up the tree, his Chakra fluctuated and pushed too much accidentally, and pushed himself off the tree... _'Okay, so that was the right amount, I just need to give it more concentration and I got it...'_He tried again, this time, taking more care into keeping the flow even so he didn't over-push or under-push. He kept running, and he saw a branch and took another step onto it, now completely upside down, and walking. He did it. And to show off a little, he was standing upside down on the tree with one foot. He would switch feet until he was completely comfortable with each. He dropped down.

"Yeah! I got it!" He said out loud, clearly overjoyed with his accomplishment

**"Well done, Kit... You managed to do it in three tries. Dispel the clones, and do some conditioning practices. Push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, jumping jacks, lunges, squats. Spend half an hour on each, and do as many as you can. It should be 3:15 PM when you're done with those. Then I want you to run until 6:15. Tomorrow, back to Kenjutsu, with six clones instead of three. Add three each day for Kenjutsu. We will switch from Chakra Control to Kenjutsu every day. Once I feel you're efficient in both, we will move onto something else. Go!"**

Naruto did what he was told, and at 6:15 PM, he headed to the Barbeque Restaurant, and ate his fill. Kyuubi told him that when he does strength and conditioning workouts he should always eat lots of meat and other protein-filled foods so his muscles don't eat themselves, and that way he grows into them. Upon arriving he noticed a larger boy with an even larger father pigging out on the pork in the corner booth.

"HAHAHA Chouji, my boy, be sure to eat lots so you grow big and strong like your ol' pops here!" Said the larger man, who must have been the boy named Chouji's father, they were both eating as if there was no tomorrow.

_'Lots of strange one's here in the village, huh Kyuubi-sama?'_

**"I'll say, Kit..."**

Naruto ordered a couple servings' worth of grilled pork, and a cup of hot Jasmine tea. After done eating, he paid and left twenty percent tip, to which the waiter was thankful underneath his scowl at the boy, thinking to himself, _'Why do we hate that boy so much? He's actually a good kid...'_

Naruto was walking home, when he passed a flower shop and looked inside, he saw a large array of flowers of every shape and color, he walked in and noticed a cute girl with neck-length platinum blonde hair parted so it showed all of her face with a daisy over her ear, sporting a light pink shirt, and black sweat pants. She was about the same age as Naruto, watering the flowers in the shop. The door chimed signaling a customer had entered. She went over to Naruto and greeted him.

"Hi, welcome to Yamanaka Flower Emporium, my name is Yamanaka Ino, how may I help you?"

_'She's pretty cute...'_

**"You're talking to the wrong entity about that topic, kit. All I see is a weak human being not even worthy of being eaten by me."**

_'Well shit, I just said an opinion...'_

**"So did I, Kit, so did I..."**

"Hi Ino-chan... I'm looking for some daffodils for my apartment... Would you have any? I would prefer potted, if possible." Naruto asked politely, earning a small blush from the young platinum blond 

"Um... Yeah, over here." She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to where the daffodils were,

"Here they are." She looked at him and then quickly formed a blush on her cheeks thinking to herself, _'He's really cute... and... so... buff for his age..."_Her eyes couldn't help but wander over his lean and toned figure through his shirt, seeing an already defined six-pack and pecs, and his arms were pretty defined too. "u-um... i-is... there... anything e-else I c-can help you with?" She stuttered still kind of staring at him with a bright blush. 

"No thank you, I'd like four of your potted daffodils, and a few weeks' supply of plant food for them too, and that will be all." He picked up two, as did she, and they brought them to the counter, she went behind it and picked up a few packets of plant food. 

"T-that'll be 1,500 Ryo..." She said politely with a blush, and he pulled out his wallet and gave her 2,000 Ryo.

"Keep the change, Ino-chan. Oh, my name's Uzumaki Naruto, by the way." He replied. To which she blushed even brighter.

"Have a good night, and come again soon, Naruto-kun!" She blushed after realizing adding the kun after his name as she called after him.

He didn't seem to notice the endearment as he happily replied "I will, I'm planning on buying more when I get my next check in a couple of weeks. Have a good night, Ino-chan!" He waved good-bye as he exited the store. Leaving her to drool as she thought about him, her father walked down to see what's going on and noticed his daughter drooling while gazing at the door.

_'What in the...?'_Was all he thought before he shook his head and walked back upstairs, deciding not to even ask. 

Naruto walked home with his bounty of flowers. Once there, he prepared for the next day, and quickly fell asleep as his head hit the pillow...

**Yo. Zangetsugatensho here! This is my first story. It will be rated M for violence and future lemons of sorts. Obviously Reviews and Favorites are welcome. Farewell, I hope you enjoy! :)**


End file.
